Alternative Love
by Fiiorella
Summary: Miku Hatsune una chica que conoce a Len Kagamine el chico mas famoso...Se podría decir en America. Ella nunca había escuchado hablar de el así que a la primera no lo conoce. Todo empieza con un simple cambio...
1. Gracias

_-Ya voy tarde... -_Me decía una y otra vez mientras iba corriendo

¡Oh! Que se me ha olvidado presentarme, Soy Miku Hatsune estudiante de 17,11 años. En un mes más es mi cumpleaños. Vivo con mi compañera de piso Teto Kasane (En este fic ella tendrá 18) La cual hoy no me ha despertado. Ahora volvamos a la realidad.

_''Corre o Castigo, quizá me encuentre con esos 3 estúpidos de siempre'' _Me repetía. Por ir mirando el piso choco con alguien.

-Coño, es que aquí nadie se fija por donde va?! -Grita un chico rubio de ojos azules acompañado de un peli-azul, solo les miro...después de unos segundos se miran con cara de sorprendidos, yo solo me echo a correr.

Al llegar a clase me siento con mi...

-Gran, querida Teto Kasane! ¿Como dormiste? -Le miro con una sonrisa falsa

-Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho! Perdóname! -Se tira al suelo -Pero aún

así debías de haber llegado un poquitin temprano.

-Es que he chocado con un rubio de ojos miro a Gumi algo sorprendida

-No creo que sea el-. Dice Gumi

-¿El quien? -Pregunto muy curiosa

-Len Kagamine un chico muy famoso.

-No lo conozco, pero no creo que sea el, iba con un peli-azul

-TE HAS TOPADO CON LEN KAGAMINE! -Grito Teto y Gumi, luego se taparon la boca.

-Pues aún así no me interesa, no lo conozco ni nada- Empieza a sonar mi celular -Alo?

-_Aún no te das cuenta?_

_-_¿Con quien hablo?

-_Soy Len, te has llevado mi celular por equivocación Emm, cuando salgas de tu escuela ve al parque de enfrenta para que intercambiemos, tu novio te ha estado llamando._

_-_Yo no tengo novio.

_-Aún mejor, bien nos vemos ¡Adios!_ -Corto

-¿QUIEN ERA? -Pregunta Teto

-No me estés engañando esposa -Me dijo Gumi

-Náh, era ese famoso ''Len'' se ha llevado mi celular por equivocación y yo el de el y quedamos en intercambiarlos afuera en el parque.-Miro a Teto y a Gumi que tienen cara de...no tengo ni idea que cara es esa pero creo que están pensando en algo.

**Al salir de la escuela me dirijo al parque**

-Hola! -Me dice Len

-Hola.-Me mira raro -Hay algún problema? Solo quiero mi celular pronto.

-Eres una idiota.

-No seas creído e intercambiemos luego

-¿Que cosa? ¿Saliva o tu ya sabes? -Me mira con cara seductora

-No yo no se nada, solo quiero hacer el intercambio de CELULARES luego.

-Yo venia a comentar

-Toma -Le doy el celular -Ahora dame el mio.

-¿Tienes Skipe?

-Si

-Me lo das y yo te doy tu celular

-Ahg, toma -Saco un papel y escribo mi Skipe y se lo doy -Algo más?

-No, ya tengo tu número así que no- Dice mientras me da mi celular -Adiós!

-Adiós...- Le digo mientras volteo pero me toma de la mano y me da un beso para luego salir corriendo, lo único que atino a hacer es mirar hacia los lados y hay muchos celulares en manos...Este chico me ha metido en un lió muy grande.


	2. Pero no quiero ser famosa!

Voy camino a casa y hay 2 chicas atrás mio de unos 12 años

-Uy! ¡Vero, estamos detrás de la novia de Len! -Decía una de las chicas, su comentario izo que me sonrojara.

-No me lo puedo creer! Es en serio?

-Si! Se besaron -Me doy la vuelta y le digo a una de las chicas

-En realidad el me beso -Pude ver que una se quedo boquiabierta y me di la vuelta para salir corriendo.

**Llego al piso donde vivo con Teto y se me tira en sima **

-Miku! Lo has visto?

-Que cosa? -Me muestra en su celular una foto donde estoy yo y Len besándonos...mejor dicho donde

esta Len besándome.

-Sus fans girls te mataran, te deben de tener una envidia gigantesca! Quizá te pidan autógrafos en la calle.

-Mira Teto el...-Suena mi celular veo el nombre y Teto se me acerca para leer

-Uh...creo que tienes que contestarle a tu novio, te dejo

-Teto! :c

-Alo, con quien hablo? -Digo, sabiendo que es Len haha, que idiota soy yo ¿No?

-_Alo, habla con el señor Elvis Tec -_Me dice con voz chillona

-Y que necesita Elvis Tec?

-_Nada, solo le vengo a vender patatas y mangos 3 por 4_

_-_Que quieres?

-_Ya te enteraste?_

_-_De que?

_-De que los aliens nos invaden_

_-_No tenia ni idea.

-_La foto, nos tomaron una foto mientras nos besábamos_

-Corrección! Mientras tu me besabas

-_Mira_

_-_No puedo ver lo que haces

-_Esta bien escucha Miku Hatsune, la -_Le interrumpo

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-_Pues en tu celular lo tienes con apellido y todo tarupida, bien la cosa es que-_Le vuelvo a interrumpir

-Intentaran asesinarme, ya lo se.

_-Conectate a Skipe para que me aceptes _

_-_Agh, esta bien -Le corto y me dirijo al ordenador, al prender Skipe hay una solicitud de un tal

''_Elvis Tec''_

_-_Ligando por Internet ¿He? -Me dice Teto desde el marco de la puerta

-Vete! -Le tiro un almohadón

-Esta bien no me mate -Dice moviendo sus manos para luego irse.

Acepto al Elvis Tec que supongo que es Len

_-Ola k ase? -_Me escribe

_-A que viene tal nombre?_

-_Te dije que me llamaba Elvis Tec, tu te lo has tomado a chiste_

-_Eres un mentiroso_

-_Y muy, muuuy sexy_

-_No._

-_Pon la vídeo llamada quiero verte_

_-Ah? D: Etto...estoy con pijama -_(Miento)

-_Mejor aún :D_

_-No si era mentira, una amiga quiere verte D:_

_-Ok pon luego la video llamada -n-_

_-Okys -_Llame a Teto ya que al parecer es una fan girl de ese Len, viene de enseguida

-¿Que sucede?

-Quieres hablar con Len?

-Siiiiiiiii~~~- Creo que la vecina vendrá a sacarnos la cabeza por tal grito, al poner la vídeo llamada aparece Len sin camiseta y el chico peli-azul atrás, Teto al verlo se desmaya.

-_Oh...creo que he matado a tu compañera -_Dice mientras se echa a reir

-Eres un imbécil...


	3. Una invitacion

_-Si, ya me lo has dicho anteriormente._

-Y de que necesitas hablar? -Dije dando vuelta mis ojos

-_La foto._

-Mira, ya entendí que quieren matarme ¿Feliz?

_-Y pues...¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?_

_-_Si! Vamos de enseguida ¿Podemos invitar a otra amiga? ¿Donde nos podemos juntar? -Dijo Teto quien se

levanto del suelo muy rápido, en cambio Len y el peli-azul estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que izo Teto.

_-Emm...Si, supongo que pueden invitar a una amiga para que no esten tan solas, al final hay van a haber mas personas en mi casa...y nos juntamos afuera de su escuela en..._

**_3 minutos después~~_**

**-**Apresúrate Miku-chan! En media hora más nos vamos de fiesta a la casa de LEN! Con Gumi que yo creo que esta por llegar...Estoy tan emocionada! imagínate cuantos famosos van a estar hay! Puede que este Rin la gemela de el y nos hagamos amigas! Wooooh estoy tan emocionada , ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!- La quede mirando con cara de ''_Dafuq?''._

_**Suena el**_** timbre~**

-Debe de ser Gumi -Comento

-Yo abro! -Dijo Teto corriendo hacia la puerta mientras yo sacaba un vestido negro del armario, a los segundos llego Teto corriendo y empezó a tirar toda la ropa por todos lados, detrás de ella venia Gumi con un vestido muy lindo.

-Yo quiero verme igual de hermosa como Gumi-Chan! -Dijo Teto gritando, Gumi y yo solo nos reíamos.

Después de vestirnos nos fuimos a la salida de la escuela donde estaba...Len, el peli-azul y un peli-verde sacándose foto con sus fans girls...Agh.

-Como puedes dejar que tu novio te engañe de esa forma -Dijo Teto de brazos cruzados algo molesta.

-No es mi novio y me da igual si se saca fotos o no con otras.

-Algún día estarás celosa y recordaras esta conversación- Dijo Gumi riendo

-Exacto -Dijo Teto, luego tomo mucho aire por que nos estábamos acercándonos a los chicos pero un poco más cerca Teto paro.-G-Gumi...¿Ese no es tu hermano?

-¿Ah? -Dijo Gumi y clavo la vista en el peli-verde- Es cierto! Mi hermano es amigo de Len! Que emoción! ¡Gumiya! -Empezó a gritar Gumi, Gumiya miro hacia todos lados y después se percato de que hay estábamos nosotras y se nos acerco.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -Nos pregunto

-Hay no se, venimos a estudiar a las 9 de la noche -Le dije a Gumiya poniendo una vos chillona, lo cual izo que se rieran -Es obvio que somos las chicas a las que esperan Agh.

Nos acercamos a Len y al peli-azul, Teto se acerco de enseguida al peli-azul

-Oye peli-azul ¿Como te llamas? -Dijo Teto apuntándolo

-Teto no ligues pls- Dijo Gumiya

-Espera, Espera ¿Las conoces? -Dijo Len sorprendido

-Son las amigas de mi hermana...es esa tonta que nos mira feo.

-Hey! -Grito Gumi dándole un golpe

-No me golpees o vuelvo a hacer eso con Miku

-No no no no no, pueden haber maneras de resolver esto -Dije yo algo preocupada, puesto que la ultima vez que me vi con el me beso por culpa de Gumi.

-Me vas a decir como te llamas o no? Estas muy callado y eso es ABURRIDOOO!-Dijo Teto aún apuntando a el peli-azul quien clavo la vista en mi, yo solo me sonroje y el sonrió.

-Kaito Shion -El aún seguía mirándome y Teto se dio cuenta, se me acerco y me dijo

-Deja, ya tienes novio y le coqueteas a otro!- Me dijo en voz alta

-Tiene novio?!- Gritaron los 3 chicos a coro lo que me causo gracia

-Pues claro tu- Dijo Teto apuntando a Len

-Lo siento, Teto se ilusiono tanto que se quedo con la idea de que eramos novios.

-Pues con la foto esa todos piensan igual -Dijo Kaito

-Brindis por nosotros! -Dijo Len acercándose, y luego me dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento, bebió hace un rato -Dijo Gumiya riendo

-Hey, Hey, Hey! No toques a mi esposa -Dijo Gumi acercándose -Si quieres puedes ser su amante,

pero esta chica es mía.

**_Nos fuimos en una limusina a la casa de Len_**

**-******La fama paga! -Dijo Len dándole dinero al conductor -Y también te pagaría a ti solo por que correspondieras a un beso mio -Dijo acercándose a mi.

-Deberías de dejar de beber en las fiestas -Le dije

-Náh, da igual si tomas en las fiestas que hago, se podría decir que nadie sale virgen de hay -Quede pasmada.

* * *

Espero le guste este capitulo y como dijo Len: _La fama paga!_


	4. Ah?

_''...Se podría decir que de aquí nadie sale virgen''_ Esa oración pasaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras íbamos entrando...iba tan consumida en mis pensamientos hasta que no escuche nada...ningún grito ni más música, nada lo cual me llamo mucho la atención, levante la vista y todos mirándonos, a mi y a Len, después de unos segundos se escuchaban susurros diciendo cosas como:

-Hay viene la novia de Len, Hump- o -Tiene una suerte -Entre otros.

-Así que esa es tu nueva novia Len...-Grito una chica -¡Oigan salgan de mi camino que necesito verla! -Volvió a Gritar pero más fuerte a lo cual todos obedecieron dejándola a la vista. Me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Miku?! -Pues le presento a una amiga que conocí a finales de año pasado por un...Problema de amor. Rin Kagamine, ¿Como la conoci? Las 2 llorando en el parque por lo mismo, nos consentimos entre las 2 y todos los días nos juntábamos hay.

-¡Rin! -Grite corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Como es que puedes ser novia de este estúpido? -Me pregunto mientras pokeaba con mi cara.

-No soy su novia, ¿Quien te ha dicho que soy su novia?

-Pues todos hablan sobre eso y no tengo la menor idea el por que.

-Ah...si, por que sera, ¿he?- Dije algo nerviosa, ella no ha visto la foto y eso me alegra, una persona la cual no me moleste

-Y ahora resulta que todos la conocían menos yo! -Dijo Len agarrándome los hombros. La música ya empezó a sonar y mis amigas me han dejado sola...Se fueron a ligar...ya saben.

Me acerque a beber algo en la mesita, había una chica de cabello color castaño bebiendo una botella, la mire como se la bebía toda, completa, estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Lo siento...¿También quieres una botella? -Me dijo la peli-castaña

-No, Gracias...Aquí hay bebida?

-Nop, también llegue a buscar eso, pero como puedes ver...Solo sake.

-Esta bien, un vaso no ara mal.

-Una botella tampoco, ¡Ha! Por cierto, soy Meiko Sakine -Dijo estirándome la mano

-Miku Hatsune -Correspondí.

-Entonces Miku...Vamos tomate una botellita! -Dijo rogando

-Pequeña

-Pero toda!- Dijo dándome una botella mediana de sake

-Pero de enseguida no por que después saldrá por mi boca

-Esta bien, yo solo quería ver acción.

Tome uno que otro trajo, ya la estaba terminando cuando me siento mareada y veo que Len se me acerca y me toma de la mano.

-Suéltame! -Le digo y trato de golpearle la mano...pero no puedo, 3, 6, 7 veces intentando y siempre FAIL.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una habitación...me duele muchísimo la cabeza, no recuerdo casi nada de ayer.

Intento levantarme pero no puedo...algo me afirma

-¿Ya despertaste preciosa?...

* * *

Muuuuy corto, ya lo se, ya lo se, solo es que mañana saldré temprano y estoy escribiendo en la noche. Espero les guste este trocito :c

_Llego un Posho volador y voló mi casa con su rasho laser_


	5. Un beso arruinado

-¿Ya despertaste preciosa? -Sinceramente, siempre odie que me dijeran preciosa y no se el porque.

-¿Q-Que paso ayer?

-Te invite a una fiesta y viniste, luego estabas ebria con Meiko, una amiga mía, luego me acerque a ti y tratabas de golpearme la mano pero fallabas, luego te desmayaste y...-Le interrumpí

-Pero que paso anoche!

-Espera aún no llego a eso, te desmayaste y Meiko me dijo que te habías bebido sake mediano, mientras veníamos hacia acá despertabas repentinamente insultándome y luego te volvías a dormir, te deje aquí y luego se armo una pelea y eche a todos, tus amigas deben de estar en alguna de las habitaciones de por hay...bien después de eso me vine a acostar a tu lado -Se quedo mirándome unos segundos muy serio -Y tuvimos sexo a lo loco -Se echo a reír y yo sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

-Baka! -Le grite para levantarme, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer así que concluí que lo ultimo era una broma.

-¿A donde vas Preciosa?

-No me digas así!

-¿Por que?...Preciosa

-Agh, ¡No te soporto! -Salí de esa habitación de porquería, iba bajando las escaleras tan consumida en mis pensamientos que luego alguien se paro en frente mio.

-Es que estas sorda! -Me dijo Teto -Te he estado llamando de hace rato y tu caminando, mirando el suelo.

-Es que me consumieron mis pensamientos.-Mi amiga suspiro.

-Mientras tu dormías borracha Len me dijo que nos quedáramos a comer y acepte.

-Que?! Por que?!

-Pues, no tenemos nada que hacer, ademas me he echo amiga de Rin y ahora nos llevamos muuuuy bien.

-Ajam.

-Y...oye! -Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus cinturas algo enojada, yo sabia como odiaba que no le respondieran con palabras en vez de sonidos, me eche a reír -Con que esas ¿Eh?, pues te pintare de...Un ninja panda!-Dijo emocionada sacando pinturas. Me vistió con un traje negro, me puso orejas de oso negras y me dibujo un circulo alrededor de mis ojos y boca -Cha chan! Ahora si, eres un Osito Panda Ninja!

-Ok.- Bajamos **hacia arriba** y hay estaba Gumi, Rin, Kaito y Gumiya, los cuales me quedaron mirando.

-Les presento a Miku Osito Panda Ninja.- Dijo Teto mientras me daba una vuelta.

-Kawaiii!-Grito Rin y corrió a abrazarme, para tener 18 era muy infantil.

-Tú -Dijo Teto acercandoce a Gumiya -Dame dinero.

-Eh! Pero si...Yo...No tengo, por que...etto...-Decía Gumiya mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-Teto déjalo -Dije suspirando

-Tú -Dijo acercandoce a mi -Dame dinero o seras secuestrada.

-No tengo -A los minutos ya estaba atada a una cuerda.

-Llamare a tu novio y le diré que estas secuestrada, dame tu celular.-Solo la mire -Gumiya Dame tu celular! -El muy tonto se lo dio -Alo, hablas con Teto Kasane, tengo secuestrada a tu novia, dame tu dinero o...o...No te la vendo...Osea pagas y yo te la doy.- Cerro el celular -Dice que ya viene.

A los minutos bajo y me vio atada, pero me miraba raro, y luego se empezó a reír

-Que te sucedió, eres un oso panda o que?- Me pregunto aún riendo

-Exacto! Es Miku Oso Panda Ninja! -Se me adelanto Teto -Ahora, deme su dineros.

-Pero me la das

-5000 yenes.

-Hey no me vendas tan barato! -Dije algo molesta

-10000 yenes -Len saco su billetera y se los dio -Es primera vez que esto funciona! -Grito Teto saltando, yo la mire feo, no puedo creer que mi amiga me aya vendido Hahaha.

Len me tomo sin desatarme y subió las escaleras, Teto se despidió con la mano y yo solo le saque la lengua. Entramos a la habitación de este chico y me tiro en la cama, luego se subió encima mio.

-¿Que me aras? -Le pregunte

-Nada -Dijo y se acostó a mi lado -Solo quiero tener a alguien al cual abrasar -Izo la acción mencionada sin antes desatarme, a los segundos el ya se encontraba dormido.

Le miraba, el es un niño bueno por dentro, mientras lo miraba se me formo una sonrisa en la cara, me tenia a su merced y no me izo nada.

Después de mirar varios minutos de mirarle me dio la sensación de besarle, sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Por que lo aria? Ni siquiera le conozco bien, pero...el no lo sabrá, sera solo un beso y nada más, al pasar el tiempo veré si le amo, por ahora no lo se, solo sera una prueba.

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios, sentía su respiración, pero al estar cerca...Paré, no sabia el por que pero sentía que el estaba despierto.

-Hazlo -Me dijo, me asuste y salte de la cama cayendo al piso.

-Es que siempre tienes que cagar todo!? -Le grite.

-No deberías de haber parado, ahora se que cada vez que quiera un beso tuyo me tendré que hacer el dormido- Me decía, mis mejillas ardían y dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado algo avergonzada, el se acerco a mi -Oh, vamos, si querías un beso mio tu sabes que te puedo dar muchos, Preciosa.

Le mire y el me sonrió, me tomo de la barbilla y nuestro labios se unieron, me tiro hacia atrás mientras nos besábamos.

-Oigan chicos van a ir a...-Nos separamos rápidamente y vimos a Teto en el marco de la puerta, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y nos dijo- Les esperamos abajo, par de enamorados -Dijo mientras salia corriendo, mire a Len y estaba rojo, supongo que yo aún mas que el.

* * *

_**Espero les guste este capitulo ewé**_

_Le pregunté "¿Eres feliz?"  
Tomó mis manos y me contestó "ahora lo soy" y se fue.  
Después vi que se había robado mi celular ._._


	6. Idiota

**Creo que este capitulo igual sera corto...ya que...etto...Juego mucho Minecraft y me pongo a escribir a las 11 de la noche, más de hoy en adelante tendré que salir todos los días temprano -.- Sin más el capitulo:**

* * *

Bajamos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, estábamos tan avergonzados.

Ya en la mesa estábamos todos y Teto...esto, ella nos miraba con cara pedofila a mi y a Len

-Hehehe -Se rió Teto mientras seguía mirándonos igual

-Teto! -Le mire molesta

-E-Esta bien...no hay por que enojarse.

Después de el incidente pasaron días en los cuales empezamos a convivir entre todos, hay me encontraba con Len en un parque sentados, era normal ya entre nosotros, solo eramos amigos al fin, pero seguía teniendo ese infinito desprecio hacia el por echar a perder todas esas situaciones lindas, aún así seguía siendo adorable cuando dormía.

-Miku

-¿Que?

-Tu...¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Pues la pregunta no me sorprendió mucho hasta que recordé unas palabras que me dijo una vez:

_-Me gusta una chica_

_-Que bien-Le respondí -¿Y quien es?_

_-Haber...no la conozco hace mucho, es muy bella y amigable.- Lo pensé por un largo tiempo._

_-Ya se quien es! -Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro -Es Teto!_

_-Sabes Miku...Hay algunas cosas en las cuales eres muy retrasada.-Dijo algo entristecido mientras se iba_

Pero que idiota soy! Se refería a mi!...Pero aún no se si me gusta de verdad.

-No lo se...- Le dije mirando el suelo.

-Esta bien piénsalo - Dijo mientras me despeinaba -Ya lo pensaste? -Le mire feo -Esta bien. Adiós! -Dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un beso en los labios, ya me acostumbre, suele hacer eso.

Iba de camino a casa pensando en lo que me dijo Len. No se, No lo se, No creo que lo sabre.

Al llegar Teto me saludo como siempre y le dije lo sucedido, esta chica se ha convertido en la caja de mis secretos.

-Pues dile que si! -Me dijo abrazándome

-No lo se Teto, lo tengo que pensar -Pasaron unos segundos y no dejaba de abrazarme

-¿Ya lo pensaste?

-No Teto, No lo he pensado

-Pff, eso siempre funciona, pues ve a dormir que llegaste tarde...Como siempre.

Toda la noche pensé en eso y me decidí.

Si lo amo, Lo ame, Y lo amare.

Fui corriendo hacia su casa con un chocolate y me abrió Gumiya ¿Por que el?

-Hola! -me saludo y se fijo en el chocolate -¿Es para mi?

-No sal de aquí! -Le empuje y mientras subía escuche que me gritaba

-Miku no subas! -No le hice caso, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Len y ahora se que fue un error no haber escuchado a Gumiya.

Len y una chica de mi clase...Len y Neru estaban...

Por unos segundos se escucho mi respiración agitada en el silencio, Len se fijo en el chocolate que tenia en mi mano y luego me miro preocupado, creo que acaba de entender que yo le iba a decir que Si.

Mis lagrimas brotaron y el chocolate se me cayo de las manos, como puede ser tan malo.

-Eres una bestia, para que quieres que sea tu novia si al próximo día estarás teniendo sexo con una chica! -Le grite estaba desesperada.

-Miku...yo pensaba que me ibas a decir que no...así que yo...

-Idiota...Idiota, Idiota, ¡Idiota! ¡Siempre termino herida, ya me lo han echo anteriormente, no pensé que volvería a pasar! -Grite y me fui de hay, al final de la escalera esta Gumiya mirándome tristemente.

-Lo siento -Me dijo

-No, no es tu culpa, tu realmente eres buen hombre -Le dije para luego irme de ese basurero, directo a mi casa, en el camino decidí algo, me tendré que ir algunos días, para ese chico yo solo era una alternativa y quizá siempre lo seguiré siendo.

* * *

Corto, triste, Lo se, Lo se. Este fic lo escribí en un sueño que tuve y es que me desperté a media noche llorando .-. Solo eso ¡Sayonara!


End file.
